Timeline of Events
This is a list of events in order (as best as I can put them) of when they occurred. Of course, many worlds are acausal and completely transcend the concept of a "timeline". The purpose of this is to prevent content from being lost in the unrecoverable void, as posts either become really difficult (buried in a frequently posted-to sub) or outright impossible (deleted from the internet entirely). Notice: I no longer maintain this page. No newer events will be added by me. Adding your own stuff and fixing inaccuracies is your choice. Beginning Times * Siam the Star Shredder creates the Fifth World. He has other gods help him in shaping its society. * The 42th World was created. This has made many people very angry and has been widely regarded as a bad move. * Other planes in the Metaverse come into existence, including the plane that houses worlds 1-4. * Excess entropy builds up, forming the Sixth World. Civilizations * The OLD EMPIRE forms, led by UR-KIB. They build the OLD CITIES, including the CITY OF INDUSTRY and the CITY OF KNOWLEDGE in the 1098th World. * This empire eventually falls. * In the Seventh World, The Colors build a TOWER and establish a society 100,003 years ago. * The Color named Yellow disapproves of the decisions of the other Colors and is forced within a machine when they learn of her dissidence. * The Swarm builds a deep space hive in the 1000th World. * The Garden and the City are built in the plane of the 45th and 54th Worlds. * The 45th and 54th Worlds go to war with one another until the Demigod Shanoxilt teaches them to live in harmony. * The 276th World is destroyed in order to forge the blade of Umis. (the actual time of this is unknown) The BoUnDeDLAnDs (Pre-breach of surface) * A first world city is teared from it's original location due to a rip in space time, as it's brought to a massive empty, upside down world, deep below the surface, devoid of life. * The citizens begin to miraculously adapt to their environment. * They continue living out their lives, as if nothing has changed. * Deeper below (or higher above, in this case), a massive shelled orb known as "LYMB0" begins to crack. It's shell becomes to much, as it mutates and grows into the city, now known as the Yutwastes. * It is too much for most people to bear, as most die out. * But for those who survive it, mutate and evolve into evolved humans, simply known as "People". These People have three eyes, six long fingers on each hand, and are usually around 2.13 meters tall (7 feet). * The environment begins to shift and evolve more, as Trees, Dogs, Geese, etc. are created. * LYMB0 begins to grow back it's shell. * All remaining buildings from the Yutwastes are destroyed. Some few artifacts are kept. * An individual known as ❡ journeys into LYMB0, where he ascends and becomes one with the BoUnDedLAnDs, and their god. He develops Newspeak, which is the way the denizens of the BoUndEdLAnDs speak. * Buildings are rebuilt into fire resistant, cube shaped rooms known as "Kubes". * A denizen of the bOuNDeDLanDs rises up to power and becomes the Grand Leader. * The portal to other worlds is created. Pre-GPK Days * The Enlightened Birdmen begin attacking "mudmen" (humans) for the glory of their god the All-Father * The Mad Mudmen form to fight back against the Birdmen. * The 747th World Pirates begin hunting for treasure throughout the Metaverse, led by Friendly Levathian. all accounts on this are permanently lost * The Pirates assist the Mudmen, which causes much dispute within their ranks. * A new city is built in the 1098th World, that of the BOWL, led by UR-LEM. * AI known as the OVERSEERS are created to help the BOWL run more smoothly. * The UPRISING begins when a rebel faction called the BLACK TETRAHEDRON begin their attempt to take over, while a subsequent attack of the WHITE BUDS happens. GreenTheSnapper fights on the side of the loyalists. * The rebellion wins the war. They do not know how to operate the systems of the BOWL though, so the LONG NIGHT begins, and soon the entire BOWL goes to waste, among the only survivors are the DWELLERS of THE FOETID GARDENS. * The Colors successfully invent the Nanobot Swarms and the Machines for their residents. * In the Fifth World, the god Zalthor conquers Alpha Centauri with his Empire of Suffer using the 400 Sun Gattling Laser. An alternate instance of Earth * In the 1800s, the Industrial Revolution begins as usual, but the 2nd revolution that should happen in the early 1900s never occurs. * The Nation of Sweden begins a conquest of the world, using ironclads and Caroleans. * With Sweden as the dominant world power, the world consolidates into the Börk Nation. * The Börk develop airships and later gravity coils and interdimensional travel. They begin colonizing other worlds in search of fuel. Their colonies are collectively known as the Börklands. 20th Century Earth (not the Börk one) * Vladimir Lenin starts a revolution in the nation of Russia, overthrowing their Tsar (king) and becoming the Soviet Union. This splits the plane into the First (capitalist), Second (collectivist), Third (not rich enough to go either way), and Fourth (unofficial/primeval nations) Worlds. * The First and Second Worlds enter a Cold War, fought with intimidation and very rarely engaging in combat. * In 1950, the nation of Korea is separated by the 1st and 2nd worlds and engage in a heated war. ElegantAssassin serves the 1st world's side in secret operations, but is somehow sent to the Seventh Plane. * In 1986, a secret Soviet project discovers the Seventh World. Anorak Boonshellus, who was serving the 2nd world at the time, decides to send himself to this world. * On November 9th, 1989, the Berlin Wall falls down, causing many formerly 2nd World nations to join the 1st World. The Soviet Union later falls, though the 2nd world still exists today in other forms. The Galactic Peacekeepers * 2 of the 4 leaders of the GPK are killed. The remaining 2 are Tato and Rajak. Tato enters permanent stasis, and Rajak takes full control by promoting himself to Admiral. * Several transmissions to the 7th world residents are sent to help them escape. They are all quickly redacted by the Colours. * The GPK manages to recruit members in Operation Peacekeeping Proselytism. * Boone's machine follows him through the cracks that lead out of the 7th world. This machine, by pure chance, is the one Yellow was trapped in. She begins trying to help Boone out. * The GPK begins using the Beach as an access point to the 7th world with the help of Ken the Epic. * Boone finds hints of Yellow's existence at the Library of Babel. * REDACTED impersonates Green and guides Seventh World residents to The Silent Forest. The Colors brand REDACTED a LIAR, banish him from their world, and censor all records of him. He continues to live and lead in the Forest. * Operation Howling Winds is commenced, recruiting soldiers from the Fifth World and fortifying against a now more powerful Green. * Boone takes control of the 747th World Pirates, consolidating them as the 747th World Privateer Company and getting them contracted by the GPK. * Operation Storm commences, the twin navies directly attack the forces of the 7th world. Combat begins to stagnate. * Operation Goodbye Blue Sky begins, resparking the fight, though the Navies suffer heavy losses, and Boone's machine is destroyed. But this only causes Yellow to break free. * Yellow joins the side of the Privateers, with a sort of metaphysical bond with Boone. * Hrenrai grows an understanding of the language of the Machines, and can talk in their internal programming language as fluently as in English. * RedTheSnapper becomes the 54th World's ambassador to the Seventh World. He is given a Machine and takes Medicine on occasion. * The 54th World is invaded by `THEM`, mysterious creatures from the Forest. Red employs the help of the Privateers to defend the City from `THEM`. * Elhawyeh/Obsidian asks residents challenging and existential questions and advertises the Maw of Chaos to them. RedTheSnapper overhears and begins to question the point of taking Medicine. New Realms * The Nanobots construct a colony of the 7th World; a Second Tower, in the 747th World. More Nanobots are manufactured there. * NewCarWrecked destroys his Machine, suffers from Medicine withdrawal, and is cured when he discovers Pitch from The Dark Mountain. * Cults begin building villages at the foothills of this mountain to drink the Pitch that leaks from the rift above. NewCarWrecked becomes Priest of UN-BLUE, Fargoniac/Immezar becomes Priest of UN-RED, and Pixelate becomes Priest of UN-GREEN. * RedTheSnapper and Hrenrai join in the priesthood, becoming the Priest of UN-BUILDING and the Priest of DARK ELECTRIC. * Hrenrai successfully reverse-engineers the Machines, creating the Dark Swarm. * The Dank Swamp is discovered. The Stiller offers Shine to outsiders, but the Priest of UN-BLUE believes he is not who he seems. * The Privateers launch a full scale attack on the 2nd Tower. It is met with great opposition and they are forced to retreat behind a wall of flame created by Yellow. * The Dark Swarm is ordered to kidnap the Stiller and deliver him to the mountain. After a heated argument, the Stiller makes a Molotov Cocktail-like concoction with his Shine and throws it at the Priest. * The Nanobots take this opportunity to return NewCarWrecked to the Tower where he becomes a resident once more. * The Börk Fleet enters the Seventh Plane for the first time. They declare war on the Birdmen and the Seventh World and make allies with the GPK and Privateers. * The bOuNDeDLAnds come up from below the metaphysical bedrock for the first time and begin exploring the Seventh Plane. * RedTheSnapper and Fargoniac enlist in the Börk Navy and help build a salt mine in the 52nd World. The Börk economy prospers from salt sale. * Hrenrai's gemini Notrai builds the Orpheus using a combination of Börk, Privateer, and Pitch-based technology. The Rojok and UN-BLUE Incidents * The Nanobots allow Rajak to be replaced with his shadow Rojok. Rojok orders the GPK to support the Seventh World and cut off ties with the Privateers and the Börk. * Boone orders a lockdown in the Privateers. * NewCarWrecked escapes from the Seventh World by separating his Ka from his body and encasing the former in crystalline Pitch that is returned to the Mountain. * RedTheSnapper orders a Börkish attack on the GPKHQ to liberate them from Rojok. Notrai joins the fight aboard the Orpheus, but the mission fails, and Rajak is still nowhere to be found. * The Privateers declare themselves open for a new contractor. * Several GPK members take refuge in the Privateers HQ. * Hrenrai and Notrai research the weaknesses of a Shadow at the Society of the Mirrors. In the Process, RedTheSnapper discovers his gemini GreenTheSnapper. * The Internets makes the crystal pitch grow into a plant that bears Pitchfruit. * The Priests take the fruit to the Swamp and ask the Stiller to brew it into Dark Shine. He refuses at first remembering their quarrel, but changes his mind and chooses to help. * The Dark Shine is administered to NewCarWrecked's body, fully reviving him. He returns in glory to the Mountain. * Immediately afterwards, there is a noticeable disruption in the spacetime of the Metaverse that can be felt throughout many realms. It may be foreshadowing the events to come... * Meanwhile on the Beach, Rajak is found. Yellow tends to and heals him. He goes to the Privateer base to begin planning a reclamation. * The battle plans are made. A joint force of the Privateers, the escaped GPK Soldiers, and the Börk launch their fleets, guided by the BattleCruiser Hellblazer, the Heavy Destroyer Onslaught and the Börkish Dreadnought Lightpiercer. * There is surprisingly no counter-attack waiting for them. Despite suspicions, the GPK base is fully retaken. Rojok exiles himself to the Desert. Reformation and Metaphysical Chaos * A reformation begins at the Mountain. They stop being enemies with the Seventh World, declare the word Void sacred and never to be spoken, and demand either full allegiance... or none. The priests gain new titles, NewCarWrecked becomes Priest of K'AD, RedTheSnapper Priest of SMOX, Fargoniac Priest of LUONNONTAR, Hrenrai Priest of IISʃUN, and Pixelate Priest of MONTEM. * Due to the new tenet about full allegiance, RedTheSnapper resigns from the Börk. Fargoniac instead leaves the Mountain, but later changes his mind and returns. Hrenrai is allowed to stay with the Privateers because of his role. * The Transcendental Transit Authority project begins, but construction is postponed due to fund shortages. * The disruption in the Metaverse becomes extremely noticeable as the Dank Swamp is Redacted and Stiller goes missing. * NewCarWrecked performs an experiment in the tower, giving residents codenamed Subject A, B (who is unknowingly OldCarWrecked, the gemini of NewCarWrecked), C, and D different mixtures of Medicine, Pitch, and Shine. * Subject D is given a 33-33-33 mixture of all three, and immediately becomes an overpowered metaphysical being on a rampage. He gains a hatred for NewCarWrecked and the Seventh World. * CandyToast of the Boundedlands is possessed by Subject D but is exorcised. * A Sorceress curses the Priest of K'AD. He kills her in order to break the curse. * The Season of Ud, a time of Pitch abundance, commune, and celebration begins. * The bOuNDeDLAnds colonize the 6037th World to mine Time, a substance even more potent than Thought. * The Time Lord TEMP0R0N appears and begins to run for president. * A Börk official named BörkisBörk advertises concern of this colonization and declares the bOuNDeDLAnds a high level threat. In the absence of the Börk Admiral, he orders an attack on them. * The Börksmen aboard the Airialathar refuse and attack BörkisBörk instead. Fargoniac defeats BörkisBörk, revealing that he is actually a metaphysical being as sinister as Subject D. This information does not go public though. * Stetfall drinks Pitch at the Mountain, which for some reason transports him to the Maw. * The new tenet about full allegiance takes effect. As a result, RedTheSnapper resigns from the Börk. Fargoniac instead leaves the Mountain, but later changes his mind and returns. Hrenrai is allowed to stay with the Privateers because of his role. * ElegantAssassin awakens on the Beach along with Hunydd. Hunydd travels the world with Stetfall and later RedTheSnapper, ElegantAssassin instead meets Boone and enlists in the Privateers. * Chimaera sightings are reported in the 45th World. * The Internets gives some kind of incoherent warnings to everyone. * Pipkin Simmered uses some kind of occultist magic in the First World and accidentally warps herself aboard a Börk ship. Thinking it to be a dream, she attempts suicide, only to land in the Desert, seeing the Seventh World in the distance. * She accepts a machine and helps the Nanobots by being the "handmaiden" of the Colors. * The OVERSEERS in the 1098th World reactivate, not aware that their BOWL is abandoned. The 8901st World is discovered soon after. * The Silo is constructed, where defective (and sometimes normal) machines are operated on not-so-humanely. * GreenTheSnapper enters the ruins of THE BOWL to find salvage and uncover history. * Hunydd founds the kingdom of Dreiudd in the 1066th World. * Stetfall joins the GPK. * In the celebration of Ud, a feast is held at the Dark Mountain. The bOuNDeDLAnds denizens and the Privateers attend. The Unbound War * Fade Crimson and Fade Seer notice signs throughout the plane that are linked to the Chimaera sightings. They realize the existence of a sinister power... ƛƤЄƖƦƠƝ * Subject D discovers The Unbound Shrine, the site of ƛƤЄƖƦƠƝ's followers, and makes alliance there, declaring himself "The Call". BörkisBörk soon joins in on their cause. * Fade Seer discovers the Desert's "heart" deep in a cave. He notices it is wounded. RedTheSnapper, Boone, and Elhawyeh follow him to heal it. Their rituals succeed to a small extent, and they find out that the Unbound are behind this. * The Season of Ud ends, the Priests of the mountain prepare for war. * The chieftain at the Mountain village of Grothmar loses his mind, sacrifices many of his own people, and summons a deadly serpent. * The Unbound Shrine respond to this opportunity and prepare to attack the Mountain. The Call, The Swordsman, Chimaera, and Maentikhor are deployed. * BörkisBörk manipulates the Börksmen once again, and the Börk fleet joins the Unbound. The bOuNDeDLAnds forces (and their dogs), the Privateers, and the Kingdom of Dreiudd arrive at the mountain to help the side of the Deluge. * The Battle of Grothmar begins. Börk Battleships and grotesque creatures from deep in the Unbound Shrine attack while the Mountain warriors and their allies defend. * Red withdraws from battle with a plan to change the loyalty of the Börk. He flies his ex-Börk ship towards the Börk flagship and boards it, with Gustav Börk guarding his back. * The Ascended Monk awakens on the Beach and wanders to the Mountain. * The Priest of K'AD, with his Pitch blade, engages in a sword duel against the Swordsman with the Blade of Umis. * The Priest of K'AD is run through and dies. Boone witnesses this and is stricken with grief. * Fade Seer uses the energy of the Mzra roots to defeat The Swordsman. Many of the Unbound forces are killed when CandyToast summons crystal spires through the metaphysical bedrock. The remaining members of the Unbound withdraw. * Very few Privateers remain, they all stay aboard the Onslaught. * It is revealed that The Unbound's Hunter was told to assassinate Fade Seer but failed. He is shunned and renamed The Jester. * The Black Rift closes, the mountain withers away, and the Dark Swarm shuts down. * Many cultists flee the Mountain. They are told to take as many Dark Machines as they can with them and take refuge in the bOuNDeDLAnds and the 1066th World. The Nanobots take the remainder of the Dark Swarm to the Silo. * The remaining cultists who stay at the wastes of the gone mountain live in subsistence and anarchy. * The Enlightened Clockmen denounce the bOuNDeDLAnds for their time mining. * The Son of Sacrifice, formerly known as "Smoking Mirror" in the Maw, forms a ritual circle by building interconnecting gates in the Maw, Seventh World, Beach, Forest, and Desert. He becomes a Neophyte of the Unbound. * Elhawiyeh catches on to what is happening and concludes that only one more gate is needed to complete the circle: in the 54th World. * The Börk, now loyal to RedTheSnapper, send their fleet to help defend the 54th World. Fargoniac also arrives. * The Battle of the Circle District begins when The Call, The Neophyte, and The Siren (but only singing from a distance) begin their assault. * The Call sees potential in Fargoniac when he sacrifices thousands of civilians to stop him. * Fargoniac engages The Neophyte one-on-one, luring him into the Börk's trap. The Neophyte surrenders afterwards. * The city begins to rebuild itself. * Ψ emerges in the bOuNDeDLAnds, becoming their other god besides ❡. * RedTheSnapper makes the Maw his home. He seeks the help of the 72nd World to rebuild the mountain and the 127th World to reactivate the remaining Dark Swarm. S00l/Trouble in the Privateers * ELLINGTON SUPERMARKET holds its grand opening in the 17284th World. * The Desert becomes extremely dangerous to survive in. Börk must withdraw their trading posts. * The shortage of Pitch as well as the desert stirring up have crippled Börk movement. They begin researching ways to bio-engineer Weed from the 420th world to be an efficient fuel source. They also aid the people of the Mountain wastes for survival. * The OVERSEERS in the 1098th World begin to act even more buggy, and producing extremely excessive amounts of CAKE. * Dr Clovis Monserratt makes his camp in a classified location in the 1098th World, searching for Simnat S00l. * The Privateers gain Fade Crimson (who has experience in the 1st, 5th, and 54th worlds as well as the GPK) and Anorak Boonshellus (who finally escaped the 7th World after going there) as recruits. * A faulty machine starts shouting about "Crimson" and "Purple" in the 7th World. It is taken away to the Silo. * The Swamp revives and the Stiller decides to make business by selling Shine to the Mountain wastes. * GreenTheSnapper meets simnat s00l on the way back from the BIRTHING VATS. He guides her out of the cake-flooding ruins to the FOETID GARDENS along with some reprogrammed Papavers. * Boone, still distraught from the death of NewCarWrecked, orders Martial Law on the Mountain wastes. He has his Privateers approach any villagers that are too chaotic with non-lethal weapons. * Yellow grows extremely worried about Boone when he kills 2 denizens for "punishment". * Monserratt deploys a droid to capture Simnat. The GARDEN DWELLERS cause this droid to fall in a hole and be destroyed. Green and Simnat proceed to a ship hangar. * Anaesteros S00l joins the Privateers, talking about how he misses his daughter Simnat. GreenTheSnapper makes a failed attempt to contact him. * Yellow instructs the Priest of SMOX to bring NewCarWrecked back to life to end Boone's madness. He goes to the forest, along with the Priest of LUONNONTAR, Priest of IISʃUN, Fade Seer, OldCarWrecked, and ElegantAssassin, to resurrect the fallen Priest. * Monserratt asks the Privateers to hunt for s00l for him. * GreenTheSnapper and s00l pilot a SEED SHIP over the 1098th landscape in search of Dh0le. * The TTA comes back online now that they are properly funded. * Admiral Börk returns after his absence and begins to sort out the Fleet's issues. * The Void rift reappears, immediately pouring Pitch on the ground. The god K'AD himself appears in the body of his Priest and begins erecting the new Mountain. * Boone and Anaesteros arrive in the 1098th World in search of GreenTheSnapper and s00l. * The EYE realizes the presence of multiple flying craft in the BOWL and deploys countermeasures, which fail. * The OVERSEERS "evolve" into the PRIME OVERSEERS, EYE:DROID-PRIME, {THE SON}, ORA_MAGNON, BROKEN HOPE, and TH3 4RCH1V15T. * Monserratt's assistant, Danforth reveals that Monserratt is working for the WHITE BUDS. Monserratt kills his assistant before he can reveal anything else. * S00l jumps out into Boone's ship. She is shocked at the sight of her father and falls backwards out of the ship, getting caught in the trees of the FOETID GARDENS below. * Green descends to locate her, with the assistance of a native named s0l0n and a FEROX WELKU. * The Ascended Monk drinks Pitch, immediately having a vision of one of the voidgods telling him that he was called to the Seventh Plane to defeat the evil of the world, including stopping Subject D, who is his gemini. When the vision is over, he notices he has been given an arcane weapon and armor. * Boone leaves the 1098th world and denies any further entrance. He becomes addicted to Shine. * Red begins discussing plans to fight back against the unbound. * A convoy from the 200th World's Empire of the Star King warps in near the GPK base. * The Call has an exchange with Hrenrai, only for it to be abruptly ended when K'AD casts him away. Before he leaves, he mentions leaving a "surprise" for them. Return of the Mountain * It is revealed that OldCarWrecked sacrificed himself to awaken his gemini, and was claimed by the Fog. * The mountain grows to 25 times its original height. K'AD returns to his plane, allowing the Priest back into his body. * At night, Red steps outside to see dots resembling red stars in the sky. * Major Rigel of the StarFleet obtains samples of Medicine and Pitch for analysis. * The Chimaera returns from helping APEIRON devour the 869th and 335th worlds and declares that the 45th World Archon Jupiter will be the next meal. The Call stays at the shrine to watch for attacks. * NewCarWrecked visits Boone to heal his emotional wounds. * Gustav Börk sends the Hlödrös ''to drop nuclear bombs on the unbound shrine. They are easily stopped. * Red goes to the 45th World to protect Jupiter. * The Monk confronts The Call, only to be imprisoned within his own mind. * The Hlödrös is turned to gas. The rest of the Börk assault is sent to the 65th World. * The accent in "newspeak" becomes significantly easier to read/listen to (No MoRe Of ThIs CapItAlIzATiON ScHeME) * Deejagaa, a lizard person from the 9th World, moves in to the Boundedlands. * Pipkin Simmered becomes haunted by some projection of herself in her subconscious. She tries to hide from ''her at the Beach. * She wanders to the Forest, and comes to terms with her true self, that of a witch. * The Privateers send a probe into the Desert to see it from the inside of the storm. It reveals that the Desert will become habitable again soon, before finally giving way to the ongoing storm. * Sure enough, the storm ends. Boone organizes a "camping trip" to the Desert, teaching survival and voodoo to the Privateers. * The 1278th World opens a new atomic power plant in "The City of the Future", as if it wasn't hazardous enough. * Dr Monserratt lands in the FOETID GARDENS only to be captured by Bokkhans and thrown in a river. * EYE:DROID-PRIME enters a LOGIC POOL and awakens a dormant being before shutting down. * Four other dormant beings also awaken, whose minds were used for the AI of the OVERSEERS. * The Monk escapes from the Unbound Shrine and finds himself in the Desert, not far from the Privateers camp. * S0l0n distracts the Bokkhans, who are headed north to obtain s00l. Green makes it ahead of them. * Green is confronted by a dying Monserratt, and has a discussion about cowardice and altruism. When Monserratt draws his last breath, Green continues to the plains of VAL ADID * The Priest of K'AD realizes that Pipkin Simmered is none other than a reincarnation of the Witch of Nothria, sided with the Colors. * Major Rigel awakens in the 1098th Plane realm of SOLIS AETERNI, last remembering drinking Shine at the Swamp. * Agent Alkaid of the StarFleet crash lands in the Boundedlands. * The red stars fade to blue one night, the next night, they fall to the ground creating several minor explosions, and cursing the Priest of SMOX and possibly others to be denied by the Cloud Barrier. * The Privateers return to the Onslaught. * The Ring of Leukos is revealed * The Priest of SMOX demands his curse be cured. The Call hears him and tells him to go to the Unbound Shrine with the Witch. * Aboard the Onslaught, Boone's computer is open with a notepad document typed by someone named Amonn, who has broken into the ship and holds a grudge for something. * Fade Seer is at the beach when suddenly an explosion that appears to have targeted him occurs. * Reports of explosions aboard the Orpheus arrive. 2016 * In the future, the Fifth World Presidential elections are held. Zalthor could very well be the winner...